


Take Me to Church

by generalvogel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalvogel/pseuds/generalvogel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another life, Eren finds himself fighting between happiness and safety.</p><p>Based off the song Take Me to Church by Hozier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be a short story, but the chapter rating will change later on.  
> But anyways, hey, reincarnation fic! This is based off the amazing song "Take Me to Church" by Hozier. It's so bizarre writing short chapters, oh my god. This should be updating weekly if I'm motivated (and I should be). Any questions can be sent to my Tumblr: vogelkatzen!!
> 
> And now, Enjoy~!!

When I opened my eyes I was greeted with yet another day of rain. Now don’t get me wrong, I don’t mind a little water. But when it’s been a storm for the past month, you begin to miss the sun. I grabbed my phone off the nightstand and turned it on, only to be greeted with 8 new messages from my sister, Mikasa.

 

_8:45am >Eren, wake up._

_8:48am >You can’t sleep in bed all day._

_8:57am >You’re going to be late._

_9:05am >Eren._

_9:14am >Hello?_

_9:20am >Eren for once in your life answer a text dear lord_

_9:25am >Are you alive?_

_10:33am >Eren I swear to god if you don’t answer me I will personally come over there and kick your ass._

_10:36am <Alright alright Im up_

_10:37am >Thank fucking god wow he lives_

_10:37am >You have 20 minutes to get ready_

_10:38am <do I really have to go_

_10:39am >Eren, you are not failing English for the second time this year._

_10:40am <Reading fucking sucks though_

_10:41am <whatever, i’ll go_

 

Throwing my phone back onto the table, I rose from the warm comfort of my bed and slowly walked to the bathroom, inspecting my appearance in the mirror. My hair was getting long... I made a mental memo to buy better scissors while I was out. Somehow managing to shower in the few minutes I had, I threw on a faded grey hoodie, grabbed my bike, and walked out into the neverending rain.

 

*******

 

Locking my bike to the bike rack, I quickly ran up the steps of the library. Mikasa organized a meeting with some local tutor because I may have been having some trouble in English. Ok, a lot of trouble. I know she means well, but sometimes she acts just like my mom. A bell rang as the large glass door creaked open. I tugged my wet hood down and scanned the battlefield.

Honestly, it wasn’t much to look at. Bookshelves were scattered in a precise pattern and circular tables filled the spaces in between. A few people were wandering around; some were typing away at computers while others searched the aisles in hopes of finding what they were looking for. Feeling a bit awkward from just standing in the doorway, I decided to check my phone for the description Mikasa sent. Frantically patting down my pockets I came to the realization that I left my phone at home. _Shit._ Seeing as I had no other option, I began to aimlessly wander the library in hopes of finding the tutor.

Scanning the endless selection of dusty pages, the search seemed even more dim. Everyone looked the same. You know those stereotypical nerds you see in movies? Those. I picked up a book with a cool-looking wizard on it and flipped to the front page, frowning at the large block of text plastered on it. _What the fuck does any of this even mean?_

“Are you ok?”

A soft voice filled the silence, making me jump in surprise and quickly shut the book. I looked up to see the source of the noise and was almost shocked to see a sight I haven’t seen in a long time. Blonde hair resembled a halo around his face, each detail soon coming into focus. Blue eyes met mine and I felt an electric spark run down my spine.

_The sun._

 

 


	2. Humour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is confronted by Armin. Fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly dialogue in this one! Sorry ahead of time; I was never too good at writing it. Or fluff for that matter. But Eren and Armin finally talk to each other, so that's good. Third chapter should be out soon.  
> Also, the books that were listed are real textbooks I'm currently using in my English class. Besides English 101. That's just stupid.
> 
> Enjoy~!

“Hey.”

“Oh! Um, hi.” I quickly put the book down on the shelf in a flustered state. The shelf wobbled and we both made a move to catch it. _Real smooth, Eren._   _Can this get any worse?_ “You scared me.”

“It wasn’t my intention.” He laughed, moving his gaze back to the book. “Lord of the Rings, huh?”

 _Lord of the Rings? I knew that wizard looked familiar._ “I thought those were only movies.”

“Books first, then movies. I take it you’re not much of a reader?” Fuck, he was more observant than he looked. Plan B.

“What? No, I read all the time...”

“Sure.” He raised an eyebrow, knowing I was lying. Those blue eyes saw past my bullshit so quickly and it was absolutely fascinating. This didn’t look too good. I glanced at the book, praying for Gandalf to save me. Then I realized that I sounded like a huge fucking nerd. “So, are you ready?” His voice broke through my thoughts, making them scatter immediately.

“Ready for what?”

“Your tutoring lesson? You are Eren Jaeger, right?” My name rolled off his tongue like a poem and- _holy shit_ this kid had grown on me so fast. I glanced at the clock to see that only two minutes had passed. _Why Gandalf? Why did you have to be made from a book?_

“I am. And you are...?”

He smiled. “Armin Arlert. You’re sister just texted me and said you left your phone at home. I figured I would be able to find you and, well, here we are.”

“But wait, how did you know it was me?”

“You were the only person here who looked to be both lost and in pain.” He wasn’t wrong. We quietly laughed as we walked over to the round table Armin was previously sitting at. Numerous English books were stacked in neat piles and colourful post-it notes contrasted against the white pages. I slid onto one of the wooden chairs and Armin took his place across from me. He began to flip through one of the textbooks and landed on a page labeled in green. _Did he colour-code every chapter?_ I examined the titles of the books in the pile: “English 101”, “Critical Theory Today”, “Death of the Author”, “Theory Toolbox”, etcetera, etcetera.

“That’s... a lot of books.” I groaned, slouching across the table. "We’re going to be here forever."  _Trapped forever in an endless loop of English literature. Armin: 1, Eren: 0._

“I highly doubt that.” Armin studied my defeated expression, placed the book back on the table, and sighed. “Look, I’ll make you a deal. I’ll shorten this lesson down to half an hour, but you have to buy me lunch.”

I threw my hands down on the table and the books jumped at the contact, creating a loud bang. Someone shushed us from the other end of the room. Armin and I smiled back at them apologetically and I looked back at him. “Alright.”

“Wow, really? I thought-”

“But!”

He moved his hair out of his eyes and placed his chin on his hand. “There’s a catch, isn’t there?”

“I get to pick the place.”

“That’s all?”

“That’s all.” I held out my hand once more. “Do we have a deal?”

“Will you actually try to focus?” I nodded quickly and he chuckled. “Alright then. Deal.” Our hands connected in a single shake and we began to work.


	3. Born Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are told. Walls are broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! Woo! This is probably my favourite chapter so far. Everything just seems so natural and perfect and just a ball full of rainbows and sunshine.
> 
> Enjoy~

The rain had finally cleared and small beams of sunlight were creeping through the clouds. I walked alongside Armin, sharing stories and jokes about school and people in the neighborhood.

“Bro, Mr. Levi is by far the most intimidating teacher.”

“The most intimidating? He’s like three feet tall. I’ve seen babies bigger than him.”

“And children are also terrifying.”

“Point taken.”

We approached the old local diner owned by Mrs. Kirschstein. Mrs. Kirschstein was well known around the community. Her diner has been passed down through generations and she participated in every social event. _Every_ social event. Her son, Jean, is one of my classmates. Long story short, I fucking hate the guy. He’s arrogant, self-centered, and acts like the holy messiah almost every second of the day. I say almost because, hey, he’s got to sleep sometime throughout the day. To make matters even worse, he’s got a couple of dumbasses to follow him around. Reiner could probably classify as his own type of stone. Seriously, the dude is huge. Then there’s Bertholdt. He’s actually not too bad, but he follows Reiner around like a lost puppy. If Reiner told him to jump off a bridge, he’d probably do it. Childhood friends are strange. Jean used to be a decent guy, too. Everything was ok until the major car accident that happened a few years ago. Jean’s best friend, Marco, was flung through a windshield and... the rest is history. No one likes to talk about it. So we don’t.

The door creaked as I held it open for Armin. I saw him glance uneasily at the crucifix hanging above the doorframe. In fact, there were a lot. This town was super religious and the church ran most of the community gatherings. Every Sunday the town would come together and repeat the same-old prayers over and over again. I never understood it and I stopped going after Mom died. There was no point. But why did Armin seem so uncomfortable?

We slid into a small booth with faded red seats and an unwashed window that blocked our view. It wasn’t much but the food was good at least. We gave our orders to one of the waitresses and soon, Mrs. Kirschstein skipped over to us with a smile plastered across her wrinkly face. “Hello, boys! Eren, I haven’t seen you in here for a while!”

“Sorry, Mrs. Kirschstein. I’ve been busy with school.”

“Well, you know you’re always welcome here.” The woman laughed and placed a hand on her hip. Her attention moved to where Armin was sitting. “And who’s this?”

“My name’s Armin.”

“I’ve never seen you in here before. Though Jean might have mentioned you...”

“Armin’s been helping me with schoolwork.” Armin nodded and looked back and forth from me to Mrs. Kirschstein.

“Oh really? That’s such good news!”

A new batch of customers came in and Mrs. Kirschstein finally left, yelling her apologizes. Armin looked at me with a pale expression. “Thanks for speaking up.”

“It’s no problem. But why are you so afraid?”

Armin leaned in slightly, glancing around the diner. “Jean’s spread some... rumours around before. About me.”

“Well, everyone knows Jean is a huge dick.”

“The rumours were true.”

The waitress promptly appeared and placed our food on the table. Armin leaned back and began to slowly eat. After a few moments of silence, he looked up from his food. “Eren, have you ever felt... different from everyone else? Like, as if you were sick but people made up stupid reasons for being sick and it suddenly didn’t matter as much?”

I raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

Armin glanced out the window. “Have you ever had to pretend to be something you’re not?”

I shrugged and took a bite out of another fry. “I don’t know. I never really cared about that kind of stuff. But what does this have to do with Jean?”

Armin opened his mouth to speak, but slowly closed it, as if he was calculating other ways to rephrase his answer. The waitress came over to drop off the check and I handed her the change.

 

*******

 

Once we left the diner, Armin leaned in close. “Are you busy?”

“Not really. No.”

“I want to try to explain everything but... I can’t do that out in the open.”

I looked around at the various mom-and-pop shops littering the streets when I remembered a place Mikasa and I used to play. I grabbed his hand and pulled him along, ignoring the questions exploding behind me. We kept running until we reached a small forest. I heard the sound of the creek just up ahead. The clearing left us isolated from the world. Water splashed against the bank and you could even see small fishes among the fallen leaves and stones. Armin sat on a log and looked down at his hands.

“A couple of months ago, Jean started a rumour around school. Everyone made fun of me and it spread around town pretty fast. That’s why I’m home-schooled now.”

I turned around and stared at him. “Was it really that bad?”

“It was the worst thing that had ever happened to me.”

I walked over to where he was and sat next to him.“I’m sorry.”

“It wasn't your fault,” he mumbled.

“If you don’t mind me asking... what was the rumour?”

Armin looked up at me, eyes glazed over as if he were about the cry at any moment. He took a shuddering breath and I placed my hand on top of his. “I’m gay.”

“Armin...”

He jumped up and started walking to the bank, wiping his eyes and frantically apologizing and pleading me not to tell anyone. “I understand if you don’t want me to tutor you anymore, but today was one of the best day’s I've had in a long time. If you don’t want to see me again, that’s fine too. It’s just, if you’re around me people are going to start talking and I don’t want anything like that to happen to you and-”

He grew silent. We didn't move for a long time. The sound of water filled the air and everything was at peace. The clouds were fading. The sunlight warmed the air and the harsh winds didn't seem so bad anymore.

I was kissing Armin Arlert.


	4. Gentle Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys plan their escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter!! There is a time skip in this one, so keep in mind that the beginning of this chapter does not take place after the ending in the last chapter. This story should end in a few chapters so keep an eye out. Things are about to get real.

“Armin!”

My feet slid along the fallen leaves as I ran down the path to the creek. The sun illuminated the trees, casting a pale orange glow across the woods. Armin texted me this morning to meet him in the usual spot and told me to bring something important, as well as $5. Whatever the hell that was supposed to mean. If I didn't know any better, I would've guessed that my boyfriend was a part of a cult. A damn good-looking cult. Either way, the message seemed pretty urgent so I got ready as fast as I could and out the door I went.

Armin jumped off the log and ran toward me, laughing as I slid to a stop at the bottom of the path. “It took you long enough to get here!” He giggled as our lips met, welcoming the hug I gave him.

“I would've liked a little warning in advance.”  

Shaking his head, he grabbed my arm and pulled me over to where he previously sat. Hey, he’s stronger than he looks, okay? I joined him on the log as he pulled out a small black box. This is it? The excitement that I had gained while I was running those few miles began to dim ever so slightly. _I ran this entire way... for a box. A box._ “Armin, what-”

And then the lid came off.

I peered over the edge to see a picture of Armin and me stare back. We were sitting in the same place wearing the same old clothes, but the smiles in the small picture spoke so much more. “It’s a... memory box.”

“A what?”

“Memory box. You see, we put the stuff we care about inside and then bury it.”

“So basically, it’s a time capsule?”

“Not exactly. Did you bring what I asked?” I handed him a folded up piece of paper and the five dollars. He didn't question the paper and just tossed it into the box. The money, however, he held up in front of us. “This. This is what’s going to get us out of here.”

Holy shit. I knew we were planning on leaving town but I didn't think Armin was being serious. “Armin, how is five dollars going to get us out?” I asked as he began to dig in my pockets.

“It won’t, but we’ll save up.” He folded his five with mine and placed it in the box. “That was the second thing I wanted to tell you. We can keep our money here and when the time comes, we go together. People won’t be able to find it if it’s buried and our secret will be safe. And when the time comes where we need it, we take the whole box and book it. Our memories, the money, everything will come with us.”

I looked up from the box to see Armin’s eyes pleading with mine. People around town have been watching us as if we were livestock. Jean and his buddies have been occupying the diner and school halls. The other day I even saw Reiner guarding the library. It was strange. But it wasn't. We expected this to happen, living in such a religious town. Now we had to be even more careful. Our relationship was non-existent outside the creek’s clearing. We had to get out. And Armin’s box was going to help us. Sighing, I nodded. “We don’t leave each other. This is all or nothing.”

“Of course.”

“But we have to be careful. Anyone can be watching. The minute someone finds that box, the plan is over.”

Armin smirked. “You’re starting to sound a lot like me. You sure you feel okay?”

“Ha ha, very funny.”

Armin grabbed a chain from the ground and wrapped it around the box, hesitating before he locked it. “Is this a good idea?”

“Wow, second thoughts already?”

“Eren, seriously. I just... don’t want us to get hurt.”

I slid my hands over his and closed the lock. “I’m positive.”

Armin shuffled in his pocket to pull out a small key. “Here, I had another one made.”

I held the key in the palm of my hand, gazing at the small object before shoving it into my hoodie. “Sharing really  _is_ caring.”

“Shut up.” He laughed and picked the box up.

We buried the box under a large oak tree, its roots creating its own intricate system of tunnels and bridges. Once we made sure the box was completely hidden from sight, we left the clearing and returned to the noisy town-life that awaited is past the trees. Then, we whispered our goodbyes and went our separate ways. What we didn't know was that someone was watching us from the diner’s filthy, glass windows.

 


	5. Madness and Soil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final fight is in Love and War.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, long time no update!! Really sorry I haven't been working on this. I've just been super busy with school and stuff. So wow, 900+ words of sadness. This is also almost the end. Just one more chapter and our story will be at a close. Kinda sad about it, honestly. I'm going to miss these boys. 
> 
> Enjoy.

They were after us. I should have known this would happen. I should have known we would have gotten caught. I knew we would be in danger, I mean, what we were doing was insane. But now I was the idiot and got Armin in trouble. I was the one who held his hand out in public. I was the one who stole a few quick kisses. I didn’t think we would be noticed. Now they’re onto us. Jean and his gang.

 

_10:15am <armin_

_10:15am <armin please answer_

_10:16am >What is it, Eren?_

_10:17am <jean. meet me outside town lines. the old shed. we’re getting out of here_

_10:18am >What? We have to get that box._

_10:19am <we don’t have time_

_10:19am <hurry_

_10:20am >Ok. See you then._

 

Grabbing my bookbag, I stuffed whatever I could into into it. Just enough so we could get by until we got far away. Extra clothes, spare change, whatever could fit. I stumbled down the hall, tying my old shoes until I could make it to the door. I thought of writing a note, just to say goodbye, but there just wasn’t enough time. _I’ll make it up to them._

I ran blocks, passing by all the familiar homes and buildings that will never be the same. A once loving home became a hostile battleground, and we were fighting for our lives. There was no looking back. I turned the corner where Mrs. Kirschstein’s diner was located. People stared, but I just kept moving forward, feet pounding the broken pavement. Soon enough, I was at the edge of town and took shelter in the small shed. The same one I told Armin to hide in.

“Armin?” There was no answer. I checked the windows. I looked in boxes and behind metal bars. “Where are you? Armin come out?” But there was no reply. _He couldn’t have..._ Deep down I knew where he was, but... he just couldn’t have! He said he would be here. We were going to run away together. But he wasn’t here... and I knew exactly where else he would be.

My feet slid along the dried leaves and I ran down the creek’s path. The wind made the trees shudder and birds squealed overhead, adding to the eerie atmosphere. The sky was getting darker by the overcast of clouds. The only thing that seemed normal was the never-ending babbling of the water. My run turned to a jog, which immediately stopped when I realized that Armin was nowhere to be found. I stumbled over to the tree checking the roots, frantically looking for our box. It was then when I realized that was dug up and that there were footprints leading away from it. And those prints led to Armin’s bookbag. It’s contents were spilled all over the ground, and there were clear signs of a struggle. Farther away there was another series of footprints leading further into the woods. _Oh no..._ They got him. Jean and his fucking buddies took Armin. Before I knew what I was doing, I found myself darting off after them.  

Smoke was rising from the trees, staining the sky. I following the path until the glow of a fire became to form in the distance. There was yelling. People were hollering and laughing. I could hear crying. Hidden in the shadow of the trees, I watched Reiner and Bertholdt hold Armin still as Jean tossed our most prized possession into the flames. Tears streaked around Armin’s face, mixing with blood and purple bruises. He was covered in mud and dirt. They just kept laughing.

“Stop it! Just fucking stop!”

I shoved Jean away from him as hard as I could, a satisfying thud following his body being thrown to the ground.

“Eren!” Armin tried escaping from the two boys, desperately yanking his arms away, but they just wouldn’t let go.

“Leave us alone.”

“I was wondering when you would show up.” Jean’s snickering voice came from behind me. He was standing again, wiping the dust off of his clothes. “This bitch here wouldn’t stop yelling. Kept callin’ out ‘Eren! Eren!’ like a joke. I almost thought you wouldn’t make it for the show.”

 _What the fuck was he talking about?_  “Let Armin go, you fuckass.”

“Why would we want to?” He walked a bit closer. I walked with him, but was caught off-guard when Reiner kicked me forward, face hitting the ground. Bertholdt had Armin’s arms behind his back. He was screaming, fighting against the taller boy. I spit out the blood that was pooling in my mouth and glared up at the others. Jean crouched down and pulled my head up by my hair. His mouth was moving, but I couldn’t hear anything over the shrill white-noise erupting in my head. It was until Jean finished his sentence the white-noise ceased. “-Wouldn’t want a couple of _fags_ running around the place.”

I saw red. We were at war. Fists were flying. Blood was spilled. There was yelling, screaming. They wanted us dead. And this was the final fight. They say all’s fair in love and war, but does that apply to us? Armin and I. It was us against the world. I’d hardly say that was fair. Thoughts were racing and I stared up at the black sky as flames licked the clouds.

And then it was all over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They just love each other so much ;3;


	6. Faithful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. The last chapter. Just a quick little insert to give the characters some closure. I really hope you enjoyed my story!   
> Thank you and enjoy the final installment.
> 
>  
> 
> This is in Armin's POV.

When I opened my eyes, I was greeted with the glistening rays of sunlight streaking through the window. I could hear the voices and laughter of my fellow trainees. Slipping on my uniform, I fixed up my hair to look somewhat presentable.

“Hey Armin!” I turned to see Eren and Mikasa coming down the hall. Well, at least Mikasa was. Eren was kind of rocketing his way up to me. “We’re about to go get some extra training time in before breakfast. Wanna come with?”

“And see Mikasa kick your ass again? Sure.” I laughed. Eren’s face turned bright red and he rolled his eyes.

“She did _not_ kick my ass.”

“I’m pretty sure I did.” Mikasa replied, casually walking up to us. “But if you really want to try again, I’m game.”

They continued to bicker as we stepped outside. A few other trainees had the same idea, practicing hand-to-hand combat and what not. Sasha and Connie were too busy being ninjas to notice an annoyed corporal walking past them. At least Erwin was walking with him. Corporal probably would have dropped them on the spot. Jean was working on maneuver gear components with Marco. Everyone seems to know that Marco has a huge crush on him, too. If only Jean knew how to take a hint. That is, if Jean isn’t even straight. I knew he was obsessed with Mikasa at one point. Maybe he moved on. I’d hope so for his sake.

“Armin?”

I looked back at Eren, who held a confused look. Mikasa was a few steps ahead of us, but looked back to hear a response. Her bright, red scarf flew in the light breeze. “You ok? You seem distracted.”

“No. I’m perfectly fine.”

“Positive?”

I chuckled. “Absolutely positive.” Eren was always so protective. Mikasa was too, but Eren especially. When I was bullied, they were always there to defend me. We made plans to get out from behind the walls and see the world. The ocean. We’ve made it this far. I kind of wished I could make it up to them, though.

“Well then, come on!”

Eren smiled wide, and I smiled back. He was just so perfect in every way. Eren. So fearless and determined. He was my best friend... and maybe I could even love him. He may not be the strongest soldier, but he was important to me. I knew Mikasa felt the same too. And I feared the day we all have to part. But for now, it was us three against the world.


End file.
